


Mi Primer Beso supo a menta

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I changed the prompt to be family, I'm a traitor my dear sleeping warrior...forgive me, writer got in moral drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Una joven e inocente del mundo Belle, está enamorada del Sacerdote del internado. Prompt: 7 mint canes. -24 days of Rumbelle Christmas





	

Isabelle French era un “digno ejemplo a seguir para todas las chicas del Internado Católico para mujeres de Storybrooke” y una “digna representante de los más altos valores de la escuela”, en las palabras de la Madre Superiora.

Llamada “Belle” por todas sus compañeras, Isabelle French era becaria y una de las alumnas modelo en el internado. Poseedora no solo de los más altos promedios del colegio, sino también de la agenda más apretada y estresante de todas: los lunes después de clases participaba como prefecta honoraria, mientras que los martes y jueves trabajaba como bibliotecaria en la misma escuela; los miércoles era parte del club de oratoria, y los días viernes fungía como presidenta fundadora del “club de lectura y escritura creativa”; también daba asesorías a sus compañeras en dificultades y clases inferiores los sábados, y por las tardes del mismo día, era la preferida de la maestra de Ballet clásico. Los domingos, Belle era organizadora voluntaria en las obras de caridad de la escuela, encargada de leer los Salmos durante la misa y soñar despierta como seducir al padre Gold…

La alumna más laureada del instituto, estaba enamorada de un hombre que había tomado en sí el voto más sagrado de castidad y al menos, 20 años mayor que ella. Belle sabía que su secreto podría en un descuido, convertirse en uno de los más preciados chismes de la ciudad de Storybrooke, y la última gota para la ruina del colegio, junto con la brillante y prometedora idea de su futuro y posibilidades de enorgullecer a su padre con una beca universitaria.

Algunos, como la madre superiora, pensarían que este tipo de conducta, sería consecuencia de su amistad con Rubyeles Wilson,  su mejor amiga y la más sonada “oveja negra” del colegio. La “peor de las peores malas influencias” en sus palabras; pues había sido Wilson quién había ayudado a las ahora expulsadas, alumnas Mills y Swan a concretar escandalosos romances; donde una de ellas, se había fugado del colegio en una relación con la joven maestra Mal de Lengua Italiana, mientras que la otra, había huido embarazada, a sus apenas 17 años, con un muchacho un poco mayor que ésta.

La Madre Superiora no había logrado comprobar ninguna de sus acusaciones hacia Wilson, aún cuando, era de todos bien sabido, que ésta se había escapado del colegio en más de una ocasión para verse, según los rumores, con múltiples chicos. Nadie creería, más que Belle, que aquellos escapes eran para el verdadero amor de Ruby; los animales que rescataba dentro y fuera del colegio con su agudo olfato para el maltrato animal.

Belle había sido cómplice secreta de las aventuras de Ruby y en más de una ocasión había salido en su rescate y defensa. Belle creía que la moral, no siempre se relacionaba con la realidad y el amor, pues este, era un acto tan magnífico que simplemente no podía ser disminuido a las reglas, sino que le sobrepasaba. Así, también había participado en aquellos escapes de ambas alumnas y a concretar otros muchos amores dentro y fuera del colegio.

Belle y Ruby, se habían conocido un día tras la Misa del Domingo, cuando la chica se le había acercado durante el evento de Caridad para la casa de Huérfanos, diciéndole; “Tienes que disimular mejor tu cara frente al Padre Gold, por que no solo yo, sino cualquiera a kilómetros nota, que te mueres por él”.

Naturalmente, Belle lo había negado todo rotundamente hasta que tiempo después, en una conversación con el Padre Gold y frente a varias alumnas, intentó en un acto pueril gobernado más por el corazón, rozar con su mano el pecho del sacerdote mientras le susurraba una tontería al oído. Acto altamente indiscreto y terriblemente vergonzoso, por el que Belle se disculpó inmediatamente con los presentes antes de salir corriendo del lugar, con el rostro y el pecho terriblemente avergonzados.

Fue gracias a su nueva amiga que Belle había salido airosa de tal situación, cuando gracias a sus contactos, Ruby creó un rumor aún más grande y vergonzoso, que acabó por enterrar los que fueron simplemente catalogados como lo que habían sido; producto de la envidia hacia los esfuerzos y talentos de Belle por parte de un grupo de las alumnas presentes en el momento antes descrito. Gracias a esta artimaña, Belle pudo continuar con su vida de alumna ejemplar.

French, en agradecimiento al acto y conociendo la debilidad de Ruby por su compañera de “Zoología”; Mulan Woh; se había dado a la tarea de presentarlas y unirlas. La conexión entre Ruby y Mulan fue inmediata. Belle y Ruby se convirtieron en las mejores amigas a pesar de sus diferencias. Fue por esto que para Belle representó un enorme traición enterarse de la actividad secreta de su amiga con el Padre Gold.

Era una tarde, mientras Ruby y Mulan usaban el pasillo de Lecturas Griegas para un encuentro, cuando Belle, incapaz de moverse de su asiento al fungir de vigilante, prestó uno de los libros de texto de Ruby. Apenas unas páginas había pasado, cuando encontró una pequeña hoja perfumada, que no hubiera llamado su atención, si no fuera, porque en letras doradas decía: “Mi querido Padre Gold”

El corazón de Belle se detuvo en ese instante. Apenas pudo leer el contenido. Una carta incompleta donde Ruby confesaba su intensa pasión por el hombre al que ella amaba, donde describía su temor el rechazo por la diferencia de edad y le citaba en un lugar que aún no definía en la carta. Las lágrimas se le escaparon a Belle, quién salió a prisa de la biblioteca.

Sin rumbo más que alejarse, cruzó corriendo por uno de los pasillos hacía la parte trasera de la pequeña Iglesia donde cada Domingo el padre Gold daba misa, hasta que su carrera se detuvo al chocar con alguien que la sostuvo de los hombros para que esta no diera directo contra el piso. El rostro de Belle se incendió  más, al reconocer el suave perfume a incienso y almizcle que lo rodeaba. Era el padre Gold. Poco le duró el gusto a Belle, cuando la voz de la madre superiora la despertó del estupor al contemplarlo.

\- ¿Qué le sucede Srita. French? – le dijo con tono áspero y frío. La madre le obsequio una fría mirada de asombro y casi asco, a lo que Belle simplemente se disculpó para continuar su escape. Fue el padre Gold, quién se lo impidió tomándola tiernamente del brazo.

\- Espera un momento, pequeña – le dijo en su cálido acento escocés – ven, necesitas tranquilizarte y contarme que te sucede.

\- Es tan extraño en ella – se disculpó la madre superiora – imagino es la edad. Adolescencia alcanza incluso hasta a las mejores estudiantes.

Ambos la acompañaron hasta una de las bancas detrás de la iglesia, donde tras sentar a Belle, el Padre Gold le ofreció un bastoncito de menta. Usando los penosos sollozos de Belle como fondo; la madre superiora continuó explicando al sacerdote la necesidad de solicitar a la rectoría el aumento de las misas por semana, debido a que la conducta de la escuela había decaído junto con la fama de la misma, gracias a casos como…aquellos que él ya conocía.

\- Una desgracia, Padre Gold, por eso quiero insistirle en este punto. No puedo permitir otra situación ni otra queja más. No es solo mi puesto lo que peligra, sino su posición como consultor y las donaciones de las familias que nos mantienen a flote…a nuestras causas, quiero decir – se aclaró la garganta. Requerimos ayuda y una figura que refuerce mi autoridad, para que les impida a nuestras niñas perderse por el mal camino.

\- Entiendo su posición, Madre Blue, y lo tendré en consideración, pero creo que esta… _situación_ – Belle no supo si echarse a reír o llorar, mientras la señalaba con la mirada – me parece que requiere de nuestra atención y _empatía_.

La madre Blue solamente miró de reojo a Belle, y tras rascarse entre las sienes, expresó su opinión con una exhalación de fastidio.

\- Dígame, señorita French, ¿qué _exactamente_ , está mal con usted? – le dijo la Madre Blue, con un tono, que hubiera helado la sangre de no haber estado tan descompuesta.

Aun sin calmarse, Belle apenas pudo entre sollozos, pedir al padre Gold confesión. La madre Blue la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Le recuerdo señorita French, que el reglamento señala el día de sagrada confesión como el Domingo y el Padre Gold ha venido únicamente a platicar asuntos de la escuela. Sea tan amable de retirarse a su cuarto para…

\- Madre Superiora Blue, - el tono del sacerdote era severo – quizás el primer error que estamos cometiendo, es no escuchar a nuestras alumnas en sus momentos de crisis espiritual. Quizás una llamada a tiempo nos permitiría aconsejarlas hacia el buen camino, antes, de que la desgracia suceda; “como las que usted ya conoce”.

\- El consejo le espera en cinco minutos en la sala de juntas, padre Gold. – la madre superiora apenas pudo contener su ira, mientras sus zapatos hicieron eco alrededor del pasillo hasta que la puerta se cerró con un azote.

Gold respiró, profundamente, antes de sentarse al lado de Belle en la banca. El corazón de Belle se aceleró al instante. Su perfume, su voz suave y su dulce mirada de ojos cafés, estaban todas fijas en ella. Con una sonrisa encantadora, el padre Gold le ofreció un pañuelo que se sacó del bolso, para que Belle se limpiase el rostro. Olía a él.

\- Entonces, pequeña.- le dijo, mientras le acomodaba el cabello revuelto con la mano – ¿que hace a tan bello rostro llenarse de tristeza?

El sonrojo de Belle se incrementó, mientras el inocente toque del sacerdote, hacía que su corazón se detuviera, su estómago revoloteara y sus piernas se movieran inquietas.

\- ¿En secreto…de confesión?

\- Por supuesto. – una mirada extrañada lleno a Gold. Quizás un presentimiento.

Belle miró alrededor en busca de ojos curiosos. No había nadie, la campana ya había sonado para la cena. Alrededor de ellos, los rayos del sol comenzaban a llenar todo de colores dorados y el viento del invierno, comenzaba a soplar.

-Me temo que guardo un amor…no muy bien…-se mordió el labio mientras hecho un vistazo a sus ojos café - ¿Usted cree que al amor lo puede todo?

Gold ocultó su mirada curiosa y clavó la mirada en el piso. – me parece que en mi experiencia…a veces…a veces el amor de Dios nos pone pruebas muy duras para comprobarnos que su amor existe. El amor humano no lo puede todo. No puede levantar muertos… -Su voz se llenó de tristeza – pero puede mantener vivo a uno…vivimos y sobrevivimos en amor y de él…

Belle le tomó la rodilla al sacerdote en un intento de mostrarle su empatía, pues conocía la historia de la muerte de su esposa y de su único hijo; por que las indiscreciones de las madres eran muchas en algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando no consideraban a algunos dignos de ciertos cargos.

-A veces creemos que el amor no alcanza, - continuó - pero quizás es que éste no siempre llega como lo esperamos…simplemente está en nosotros aprender a escucharlo… - Frunciendo el ceño, Gold colocó la mano sobre la que Belle tenía en su rodilla - ¿Perdona, cual fue tu pregunta?

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba, que simplemente no notó cuando Belle se acercó lo suficiente, tanto, que su respiración acariciaba sus mejillas al levantar el rostro de nuevo.

Ella le besó con suavidad como solo nace en aquél primer amor; quemando por dentro pero aún inocente y tímido. Cuando Belle abrió los ojos, él la miraba con ojos mojados en lágrimas y grandes como platos, junto a un sonrojo que casi le hacía brillar el rostro. Ella le sonrío.

El padre Gold se alejó corriendo.

Belle regresó a su habitación ese día, tras hablar con la enfermera, quien le creyó cuando le dijo que tenía una pequeña fiebre…lo que no le dijo es que era causada por su incapacidad de controlar sus sonrojos.

xxx

Tras unos días de evitarse, Belle se enfrentó de nuevo a solas frente a Ruby, quien literalmente, la había puesto una trampa en una de las habitaciones donde daba asesorías a sus compañeras. Ruby confrontó a Belle acerca de su súbita frialdad. Belle metió entonces la mano en su bolso, de donde sacó la pequeña hoja en alto. Los ojos de Wilson de inmediato se congelaron en sorpresa, mientras que su rostro perdió todo el color en un instante.

French no pudo controlar que su voz se cortara junto con las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Tantas veces, a solas en su habitación, había practicado el discurso que le daría a quien creía era su mejor amiga y quien ahora, frente a ella, la miraba con gran culpa escrita por todo el rostro.

-Me equivoqué contigo Ruby, me equivoqué tanto. Mulan quien cree tanto en ti, mientras que a nuestras espaldas te atreves a traicionar la confianza que ambas hemos puesto en ti. Todo tu apoyo, todas las veces que salí en tu defensa frente a todas las voces que juraban eras una desgracia. Me arrepiento Ruby, me arrepiento tanto de haberlo hecho. Tú sabes de mis sentimientos por él y aún así te atreves a jugar con ambos. ¿Quién te crees? ¿¡Crees que saber mi secreto te permite burlarte de mí, en mi cara!?

\- ¡Todo regaño que me quieras decir, ya me los ha dicho Mulan, no tiene caso, ya he escuchado todo!

-¡Que tranquilidad inmensa debo sentir entonces! ¡Eres una descarada y que Dios me perdone pero por él que nadie me va a detener! ¡Eres una zorra y te has buscado una de tu misma calaña!, ¡Alégrate Wilson, tienes un cómplice más en tu honra desgraciada! ¿Qué iba a hacer?, abrirte las piernas mientras él te la metía!

\- ¡A Mulan no la metas en esto! Si alguien merece tus groserías soy yo y nada más. Ella no supo hasta ayer, cuando descubrí que había perdido la carta. ¡Era un plan tonto, lo sé! ¡Pero honestamente pensé que te correspondería! ¡Tuve un presentimiento sobre ustedes! ¡Tú sabes que mi nariz nunca falla! ¡Yo solo quería darte una oportunidad que tú simplemente te niegas! ¡Solamente no pensé en las consecuencias si se descubría!

Los ojos de Belle casi se salieron de sus órbitas. -Te ibas a atrever a mandarla con mi nombre. –

-¡No tenía la cabeza bien puesta! ¡Tú me conoces cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza! ¡Yo solo quería ayudar! ¡Darte la misma oportunidad que me habías dado a mí, de estar con la persona que amas! ¡Del verdadero amor!

\- ¡Tenemos diecisiete años Ruby! ¡Los amores pasan! ¡Las calenturas se van! ¡La estupidez de un error jamás se borra! ¡Si la madre superiora la hubiera descubierto con mi nombre y dirigida al Padre Gold! ¡¿TIENES IDEA, UNA MÍNIMA IDEA QUE TE INDIQUE QUE HUBIERA PASADO CONMIGO, CON MI VIDA Y CON MI FUTURO?! ¡¿CON GOLD?! ¡Y TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ!

\- ¡Yo solo tengo este presentimiento Belle! ¡Por Dios, que solo quería ayudarles!

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi nunca más!

Empujando la puerta con fuerza, descubrió a Mulan haciendo de vigilante. Sus ojos la miraron pasar en silencio, como rogándole el perdón para Ruby. Belle no tuvo en el corazón la piedad suficiente como para perdonarla hasta mucho después de la graduación, dos años después de este altercado.

Pero regresando al presente, aquella noche fue muy amarga para Belle, quien refugiada en su habitación lloró hasta que los ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas y su corazón sin la más mínima esperanza de recuperar la inocencia que sus propias palabras habían terminado:

“El amor de juventud pasa”.

xxx

Un nervioso padre Gold se encontró solo en la dirección de la parroquia, con una pequeña Belle sentada del otro lado del escritorio, junto a una silla vacía. Raras eran las ocasiones en las cuales el sacerdote recibía de manera tan impersonal a alguien, prefiriendo siempre usar los pasillos para platicar e incluso recibir confesión de las alumnas. El silencio se hacía largo mientras de espaldas, el sacerdote regaba con paciencia las pequeñas y muertas plantas de ornato que llenaban la estancia. Una biblioteca llena de libros empolvados estaba al fondo  y el olor a almizcle e incienso lo rodeaba todo con la calidez y luz que le pertenecía sólo a él; en este lugar tan frío, estricto y altamente impersonal que era la escuela.

Este último pensamiento llenó a Belle de ganas de llorar, y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas que recogió con las manos. Respirando profunda y cortadamente, la joven se vio nuevamente con un bastoncito de menta frente a sus ojos. Al alzar la mirada, las aún jóvenes arrugas de los ojos y la frente de Gold la encontraron. Él la miraba por fin, directamente y con preocupación, después de evitarla por tanto tiempo. Ella le agradeció el gesto y se llevó a la boca el dulce, como un chupete dado a los niños pequeños para dejar de llorar; este pensamiento la llenó de otro tipo de melancolía y extraña certeza sobre el amor. Sobre su amor por este hombre.

\- ¿Es mi culpa? – le dijo Belle tras unas lamidas y cuando sintió su garganta aclararse lo suficiente.

-No, no, pequeña. Ya había muchas discusiones con el consejo y la  Madre Blue. Ya mi cabeza estaba marcada. Y yo…yo y mi corazón ya están en otra parte.

-¿Va a dejar el sacerdocio? – Por alguna razón traicionera, el pecho de Belle se llenó de alegría. Esperanza.

-No. Mi camino está con Dios. Solo no está aquí. Quizás las madres tenían razón y simplemente no estoy hecho para el puesto. La tentación de salir corriendo es muy fuerte. – Sonrió  - La tentación de rasgarse las vestiduras y salir corriendo por la puerta para no regresar; para evitarse esto que le hacen a uno estas paredes impregnadas de “verdades” que no son de Dios, ni de compasión, ni de amor. Esta vida te invita a evitar la realidad y la humanidad; a ser actor en una farsa que propone esta idea de una moralidad que no corresponde con la vida, la realidad y con los impulsos; con el corazón y al amor…con la humanidad. Dios creó a la humanidad como es, y ellos se sienten superiores a él para creer saber su voluntad. La realidad es que sigo todavía en la oscuridad. Como cordero o como pastor estoy perdido. - sobándose la frente un instante, respiró y exhalo profundamente antes de  levantar los ojos de nuevo para mirarla, profunda e intensamente.

Te he llamado para hablar contigo, sobre el incidente del otro día. Sobre los muchos incidentes de otros días. Honestamente, no creí que te atreverías a tanto;  – lo dijo mientras se acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos –pero en eso me equivoqué también. Desgraciadamente, ahora que te tengo aquí, frente a mí, no tengo la menor idea de que decirte. Honestamente quería hacer lo “adultamente responsable” para llenarte de consejos y quizás regaños, pero ahora que estas frente a mí… No tengo idea.  - Sacando de su saco un bastoncito de menta, abrió la envoltura y se la metió a la boca. Tenía los ojos mojados.

-Lo que siento por ti es real. Yo en realidad te amo. – Los ojos de Belle se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas

\- Yo sé pequeña. Yo sé. – Gold franqueó la barrera enorme que representaba el escritorio de madera, y sentándose frente a ella en la silla que quedaba vacía, le tomó las manos - también tuve tu edad. Yo también amé. Yo todavía recuerdo y amo. Todavía amo. Sé lo que es el amor, pero... - suspiró – un hombre es un hombre y no puedo negar que me siento alagado; pero te queda tanto por vivir pequeña. Tanto. Si yo tomara este corazón tuyo en este momento tan frágil, este recuerdo que tienes de este amor se convertiría en algo amargo. Doloroso. Tan triste.

Soy muy egoísta para eso, ¿sabes? Parte de mi quiere saber que dentro de tu corazón existe este amor por mí y que siempre estará ahí, como una pequeña ilusión. No quiero robarte este recuerdo tan bonito que tendrás, cuando tengas unos años más; cuando me veas cómo soy y te conozcas un poco más y te des cuenta que hay cosas más fuertes que el amor.

-¿Cómo qué? –

\- No lo sé. Solo sé que agradezco mucho tus sentimientos pequeña, y lo que sea que Dios ha puesto en ti para mostrarme el camino, lo ha hecho; porque sé que mi camino a ÉL no está más en este lugar. Para sostener estas paredes en pie, hay demasiados pecados capitales permitidos. Ya he caído en suficientes tentaciones y evitado muchas más, para sentirme fuerte. No soy un héroe. No soy cordero ni un lobo jugando a vestirse como uno. Prefiero admitirme como hombre y cobarde y no jugar a ser Dios ni justificarme con sus leyes.

 Lo…lo que siento… lo que sentimos… sobre  el amor…lo que sientes, ese pequeño y primer acercamiento al amor que vives, es real y el amor está bien, el amor es correcto; pero hay cosas más grandes, más fuertes, más valiosas y profundas. Eso es lo que quiero para ti. Algo que sea tuyo y no mío. Lo único que puedo darte a cambio de esta luz que has puesto y me has dado, es únicamente un dolor que será pasajero, te lo prometo, pero que te llevará a conocer y apreciar mucho más al amor y quizás a amarme mucho más en tus recuerdos, de lo que me amas en este momento y por razones más fuertes, que solo un corazón de una pequeña niña.

Belle le sonrío entonces, porque lo sabía. Lo había entendido desde hacía mucho. Aún cuando su corazón no quería, lo comprendía.

-¿Me puedo quedar con tu corazón, entonces?

-Eso no puedo dártelo, pequeña, ese se lo llevaron de mí hace mucho tiempo. Le pertenece solo a mi hijo.

-¿Me puedo quedar entonces, con un beso? Solo uno, el de verdad, el que no le pertenece ni al dios ni al hombre ni a nadie más que a mí.

Él le regalo el beso, pues al fin y al cabo era solo un hombre y ella lo había tomado.

 

 

 


End file.
